Teal Hog/IvanRider
|organization=Chinese MSS |health=2 |health#= |stamina=4 |stamina#= |attack=2 |attack#= |defense=2 |defense#= |accuracy=3 |accuracy#= |evasion=4 |evasion#= |effects= |bio=Chen Tang was always assumed to be a ditzy buffoon, the class clown, slightly insane. Yet, he proved over time that he could get the jump on his would-be tormentors when they least expected it. It can be difficult to know sometimes if he is genuinely jolly or merely putting on an act to mask his pain. Yet, his diplomatic strategy often works even in situations where Black Rat's fails. And Agent Teal Hog is not to be underestimated. Beneath his goofy exterior is a mastermind at sabotage. He was assigned to Team Black Rat specifically because of how dangerous the Hebbleskins could be. The no-sense-of-humor top brass in the MSS figured nobody would miss him if he died. In at least one timeline, they were very wrong. However, the Percolation has copied Teal Hog into Earth-12131. Clone-Chen cares little that his original is dead. He simply carries on the mission. Though, learning of how the original died does make him a bit more cautious, so as to avoid a similar fate. }} |effects=This move is similar to Star-Lord's Spray and Pray. |name2=Utter Nonsense |stamina2=10% |target2=All Enemies |cooldown2=2 rounds |hits2=n/a |hitcrit2=100% |type2= |effects2= |name3=I Are Feeling Love! |stamina3=20% |target3=All Enemies |cooldown3=1 round |hits3=3 |hitcrit3=60%/30% |type3=n/a |effects3=Will shoot around as if drunk, until the roof starts collapsing on enemies. |name4=Tanks, Bye |stamina4=20% |target4=All Enemies |cooldown4=4 rounds |hits4=21 |hitcrit4=70%/65% |type4= |effects4=Calls in tanks. }} Trivia * Teal Hog didn't get his civilian name of Chen Tang until 2011, though the character was created around 2008. * Teal's debut was in the canceled Earth-G5 continuity version of Ciem 2, where he was sent to apprehend Miriam rather than work on a team with her. However, he doesn't recognize her when he coincidentally saves her from a would-be rapist, and instead sets her loose on the streets while he searches in vain for Sniperbadger. This leads to Miriam running away and finding herself in the middle of a sting operation / drug bust, where she's mistaken for a member of the drug crowd by police and is apprehended anyway. * In Earth-G5 and Earth-G6, Teal Hog lives while Black Rat and Stung Hornet both are eventually killed by Capp Aard. In Earth-G7 and all its derivatives, Teal Hog is the first member of MSS Team Black Rat to die - due to Captain Aardwulf. Tin Dragon was always meant to die, though he and Teal Hog in Cataclysmic Gerosha die in a helicopter crash. In Classic Gerosha, Tin Dragon dies in the parking lot of a motel while battling Aard for the Ming-Yo. Stung Hornet survives in Cataclysmic Gerosha, but suffers PTSD due to a near-death experience brought on by Aard. * Teal Hog's personality is modeled after Inspector Clouseau and Hiro Nakamura. Recruitment quote "Oh Agent! We have such common interest! Let take down Hebbleskins and Icy Finger together, right?" Team-up bonuses * Friends with Sniperbadger: Any two heroes closely linked to Miriam Flippo. (Examples: Black Rat, Tin Dragon, Teal Hog, Sniperbadger, Guan, Ciem, etc.) * Part of the Fleet: Dozerfleet heroes. * Average Joes: Team-up with any other heroes who don't technically have a superpower. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Heroes Team Black Rat catalog NPCs * Guan (NPC): Code name for Steve McLaine, Miriam's eventual husband. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary in dialogs. * Sniperbadger (NPC): An ally to Team Black Rat, and a skilled hacker on par with Earth-199999 Daisy Johnson. Arrives on occasion for essential commentary. * Agent Scratched Hen (NPC): Does recon work. * Agent Forked Tiger (NPC): Also does field recon. External links * Teal Hog at DozerfleetWiki Category: MSS Team Black Rat Category: Non-Marvel Category: Male Category: 90 CP Category: Generalists